Hawkguy
First appearance: The Mysterious Seven Project Clinton "Clint" Barton was born to Harold and Edith Barton. He grew up working in his father's Butchers shop in Waverly, Iowa with his brother, Barney. Their father was abusive, especially when he drank and continually beat the young boys, Barney taught Clint how to fight and helped him to improve his aim. Harold's drinking eventually cost him his life along with his wife when both died in a car accident. Clint and Barney were sent to a children's home, from where they run away to join a traveling circus, the pair worked as roustabouts. While a member of the circus, Clint was trained by the original Swordsman and by Trick Shot. During the controversial struggle against the X-Men over the impending Earthbound arrival of the cataclysmic Phoenix Force, Hawkeye was active in the Avengers' efforts of retrieving Hope Summers, whom they believed was the key to averting the crisis. The preservation of the planet necessitating a means of destroying the Phoenix Force, the Avengers instead accidentally refracted the entity, bonding it to five X-Men in a showdown on the Moon. When the X-Men started to hunt down the Avengers, Clint was severely burned in a sacrificial play, saving Scarlet Witch from the Phoenix-powered Emma Frost. Forced to be abandoned by his teammates, Hawkeye was brought to Utopia, healed and put into custody along other captured Avengers. He rejoined the team after Storm and Professor X helped retrieve every one of their captured members. When this crisis was over, Clint found a new purpose to his life, beginning to take more serious stock in his personal life outside of his various Avenger-related duties. First he bought an apartment building in the Bedford-Stuyvesant neighborhood of Brooklyn where he had recently began living, out from under the unsavory thugs who were going to evict all of his neighbors by tripling their rent. In the process, Hawkeye also adopted an injured dog named Arrow, which he later gave the name Lucky (aka Pizza Dog). Barton also began closer mentoring of Kate Bishop as his partner/protege. Moveset *'Standard Special: Arrow' - Uses a bow and arrow to fire an arrow. There are three variations of this move, each with a different percentage of happening. **'Standard' - A standard arrow. Does 5% damage. Has an 80% chance of showing up. **'Boomerang' - A boomerang arrow. Does 7% damage. Has 5% chance of showing up. This arrow can miss, but it will always go back to the person who fired it. **'Putty' - Traps the opponent in a sticky putty residue. This won't cause damage, but it will keep your opponent completely trapped. Has a 10% chance of showing up. **'Sonic' - A sonic arrow. Has a 5% chance of showing up and will do around 10% damage. *'Side Special: Lucky' - Summons Lucky aka Pizza Dog. Pizza Dog will actively search around for pizza and if any opponents attack him he will attack them. *'Up Special: Cable Arrow' - Hawkguy uses a cable arrow to pull himself up. It must hit a platform directly above it, but it also allows Hawkguy to go through platforms he normally can't. *'Down Special: Smoke Arrow' - Hawkguy fires a arrow directly below his feet, allowing him to briefly become invisible. *'Super Move: SHIELD Abduction' - A SHIELD Helicarrier comes in and grabs an opponent and then pushes them out, KOing them at damages more than 50%. Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Characters